The Whale and The Hippo
by The Real Peridot
Summary: Whale and Hippo are stuck in Limbo and must escape but how?


**Attention I did not write this my friends Seth,Kyle,and Evan did if you want more comment and I will make sure you guys get the next addition to the series**

Chapter 1: Limbo

Whale used his flippers, to try to drag himself up, but almost instantly fell back down, he was extremely weak. Whale stayed laying down for a while, trying to regain his strength. Whale decided to take a nap on a small grass patch on a hill. A few hours later, he woke up to the sound of screaming. Whale decided to take a look at who it was and when he saw who it was, he Gasped. It was Hippo being chased by an early form of Lenny: An Lenisauraus Rex. It had the powerful body of a T-Rex, but the mind and powers of the Great Lenny. It hadn't learned the ways of the universe yet because this was Earth. Earth in 65,000,000 B.C. All Dinosaurs and all beasts previously thought extinct, were alive and chasing them. The Dinosaurs were strong Beasts. Their strength rivaled the powers of Hippo, Whale, Sanger, And all the others. They were the Lords of Limbo. The Only Beings stronger than them there were the great Jontron and his loyal servant Jacques. They ruled the land of Limbo, they controlled mighty Dinosaurs, They were the lords of Limbo. They used their pure strength to control them through their minds. Whale got a burst of adrenaline, and got up to help Hippo. Hippo yelled "Wait! He is a strong Being, and he could kill you with a single swipe." "I don't care!" Whale yelled, "I need to help you!" Whale said as he stood up and got ready to fight. Then another L-Rex came at them from behind. "Um, Hippo?" Whale said. "I vote that we run."

"Agreed." said Hippo.

Then ran away from the L-Rexes and avoided a swipe of their short arms. They sprinted as fast as they could away from the fierce beasts. They were weak after they died and came back to life. The L-Rexes were catching up. They were gonna die. "WHALE," shouted Hippo, "WE NEED TO FIND COVER!" Luckily they saw a cave up ahead. They dived into it. "I think we lost them." Whispered Whale. Then, An L-Rex showed his Lenniful face in front of them. "Well, This is the end." Said Hippo. Just then, a mysterious figure stepped from the back of the cave.

Chapter 2: The Lenny Race

It was Sir Lenny the Third, The ruler of the kingdom of Liney (Pronounced Lenny). He swung his sword Leonny at the face of the L-Rex and it disintegrated. He jumped out and killed the other one too. "They make this land reek of death. They kill half the things that come into Limbo. They come in, Disorientated, and then they are destroyed by the L-Rexes. They feast with every death from Pearth."

"Where are we exactly?" Asked Hippo.

"We are in a land called Earth, 65 Million years before civilization starts to arise. All it is right now is just Many strange and extinct creatures, roaming the land, Looking for food. You might also recognize this place as Limbo."

"How do we escape?"

"You must go down the unwandered path, through the Amazonian Jungle, Over the Sahara Desert, Into the heart of Antarctica, To Jontron Castle. YOu must face his fearsome army and win the Tournament of Death to escape and return to Pearth. Now you must get your rest before our long journey. Now Sleep!"

"WAKE!" Yelled Sir Lenny, "THEY ARE ATTACKING!"

"Who is attacking?" Asked Whale, Still drowsy.

"The Joks. They are servants of Jacques, the servants of Jontron. They Will destroy this cave in the matter of seconds. They are Cave birds. They materialize through the Bottoms of caves,so once someone comes into a cave, they will jump out and then they will eat you. They have no weaknesses. We must go Now." Then, a Jok came out of the floor and ate Sir Lenny the Third in one bite. Hippo and Whale then ran straight out of the safety of the cave underneath a tree. Into the dangers of Limbo.

Chapter Three: Into The Raging Fire

It was storming badly. It was way worse than any storm on Earth. Limbo was very extreme. It was very hard to escape, only the strongest of warriors made it through, and that wasn't very many. Lenny barely made it through. He stormed Jontron's castle and barely made it through. He was chased by Jontron Himself, and his Bird. They almost finished him off, but he escaped through the portal, hidden underground deep below Jontron's Castle. They had to rest if they wanted to win the Tournament of Death and defeat Sanger. They fell asleep.

. . . . .

They woke to Flames. They ran as fast as they could. Fireballs were flying at them from all directions. They saw a glimpse of who it was. _Jacques._ realized Hippo. Jacques was forming gigantic meteors within his talons and throwing them at Hippo and Whale. Hippo and Whale were sprinting out of their small cover, hiding beneath trees and ducking under bushes whenever they could, trying to lose Jacques. But Jacques was quick, they couldn't outrun him. The two animals bobbed and weave away from the giant fire blasts, they each got many small burns on their feet and backs while making quick, sharp turns so they wouldn't be directly hit. Jacques had a huge army of Joks around him now, and they were doing small dive bombs at Whale and Hippo, trying to get in a hit. Whale and Hippo severely got cut up by the Jok's small beaks and claws. The claws may not have looked fierce, but they were razor sharp on the tips. Whale and Hippo were getting tired now, Jacques was relentless, he wasn't getting tired at all, and his army showed no signs of stopping its growth. Whale and HIppo's lungs felt like they were filled with heavy ash, and their feet seemed like they were falling off. Whale and Hippo kept running as fast as they could, even if "fast" to them now was a mild jog. Jacques was quickly catching up, now that he had hurt the two animals, he was preparing to go in and grab them with his sharp, crushing talons. Whale and Hippo saw a large overhang in the distance, with many small cave tunnels in it. Maybe they could run in there, and lose Jacques inside, they thought. Whale and Hippo kept up a good pace on the way there. They did their best to ignore the pain and chugged on.

Chapter 4: Cave of the capture

Whale and Hippo were nearly at the huge tunnel/cave system now, hopefully they could go deep into it and hide out for a while, regain their strength. They were there now, with Jacques in hot pursuit. Jacques had nearly struck them a few times now, Whale even got a giant scratch across the top of his head from Jacques. Whale and Hippo quickly jumped into the best looking cave hole, Jacques was too big to get in, but the tiny Joks would probably be able to get in, and maybe even manage to find them. Hopefully they would still have enough strength to fight. Whale and Hippo ran for a long time, they didn't stop to think which way to go, or if they should stop, just kept running, not even trying to remember the way back out…. Eventually, they tired out and decided to stop. They were in a big circular cave room, with stalactites and vines hanging from the ceiling. There was a tiny stream coming from somewhere above and running down into a dark black hole that looked bottomless. They picked a few berries and plants from the wild bushes and tiny trees, and ate them for strength. They packed up some leaves and dirt and made a sort of makeshift bed. Whale and Hippo laid down as comfortably as they could on a stone, dirt, and leaf floor, and fell asleep. Throughout the night they had many bad dreams, getting killed in Limbo, having their entire home destroyed in the real world, and never being able to escape. Eventually they woke up, around 37 hours later, yeah, they were that tired. But they weren't lying in their terrible bed anymore. Whale quickly burst awake, his instincts going into overdrive. He saw Hippo on the cold, wet stone floor, and he didn't look good. He was turning near albino instead of his natural gray shade. Whale worked trying to wake Hippo up, but it just didn't work. He tried for hours trying to get his ally back to life. "He needs help." says a mysterious voice. "Hello? who's there?" Whale said. Then a recognizable figure came out of the shadows. Whale looked up from his passed out partner, "LENNY!" Whale gasped in disbelief. Whale quickly tried to make a plan with Lenny. "How did you get here?" Whale said, "Were you able to find out who put us here?" "Well…" Lenny said, "I don't remember much, but I do remember seeing a strong, bearded man, with blood on his hands, and death in his eyes. I don't want to say this," Lenny said, "But I think it was Shia. Shia Lebeouf." "What!" Whale exclaimed, "All of this work killing him, nearly blowing up the entire planet! And he is still alive in Limbo!"

Chapter 5: Planning the Escape

Lenny was a master strategist, he was extremely good at making ideas, and had a lot of wisdom and intelligence from being alive for such a long time. Lenny explained all of it to Whale. "First, we must get out of these cells and hide out somewhere in this Fortress" Lenny said. "But even before that, we must wait, Hippo needs to be awake for this, we need his brute strength," Whale and Lenny survived long enough after that, they must have waited a bit less than a week. They were able to survive off of the small plants they ate before. Luckily, Hippo eventually woke up, but he was very weak. Lenny had realized Hippo had ate some dracoberries, which were extremely strong and had you very weak for a while. Hopefully Hippo would at least be able to do something, they thought. So there plan was this. They were currently in Shia's dark fortress, deep in the center of it, underground. First they would need a way to escape, which they would hopefully find out soon, they were getting very hungry. Next, they would have to either sneak by, or kill the castle guards. On the way, they would maybe try to hide out in some room like a cafe to rest up and eat. If they managed to get out of the underground sector, they would need to kill almost all of Shia's army, which would most likely come out and try to attack them. They might even have to fight Shia himself again, and who knew how strong he was now. Last time, he was almost immortal. Who knows how strong he was.

. . . . .

Meanwhile, Shia Labeouf paced throughout his hut. Shia was waiting for him to arrive. _Where is he,_ He wondered. _He should be here by now._ he was too concentrated in thought to see the giant fireball come out of nowhere and fill the world with fire.

. . . . .

 **BOOOOM.**

"What was that?" A weak Hippo said.

"Oh no," Lenny said. "We have to run. He has arrived."

"Who is _He?_ "

"You don't want to know."

The blast and opened a small section of the dungeon to the open air. Lenny and Whale had to pick up the very large and heavy Hippo, and run as fast as they could. "We aren't gonna make it, Take Hippo, and try to get Jontron's castle. I will stay and fend Him off. You two have saved me so many times, and have given me an amazing life. If I'm gonna die, I want to die battling Him. This is my fight."

"WHO IS 'HIM'!?" Whale Yelled.

"Garrick." Replied Lenny.

Whale and Hippo realized they would have to get out of here quickly to survive. If they turned back even once to make sure Lenny was okay, or waste anytime, they would surely be killed by the fire. Whale and Hippo crawled through the small gap that the fireblast had revealed, and finally saw a good view of Shia's fort.

Whale and Hippo ran throughout the big halls of the castle. Luckily, the guards were too caught up with defending the castle and putting out the flames than stopping a few prisoners. A few times, a lone guard defending a small section of hallway would attack, but they were able to fend them off. Whale and Hippo were getting close to the entrance now, and they hid up in a tall balcony connected to a tower, to scout a way out. Near the castle gates they saw a squadron of soldiers, and one tall brute, who was likely the commander. They wouldn't be able to get out and fight all those soldiers, they were too weak, they needed a distraction. Then, _**BAMMM!**_ Lenny crashed directly into the huge army, leaving a small crater. Lenny had been thrown there, it had to have been Garrick. Garrick dashed over, wait, no, he basically teleported he was going so fast! Garrick rammed into Lenny, but luckily Lenny was able to put his arms up to block it. Lenny quickly turned his head to Whale and Hippo now that Garrick was mildly stunned. "GO! NOW! DO NOT WORRY ABOUT ME!" Lenny screamed. Then again, Garrick smashed into Lenny, ramming him into the hard stone floor. Lenny then flipped back up, and got a gigantic hit on Garrick, causing him to crash into a tower, destroying it. This didn't seem to do anything but anger Garrick though. Lenny caught his breath as Garrick flew up into the air above the castle, and started charging up rage energy. Whale and Hippo didn't have time to help, there was no way. They both used up all of their remaining energy and jumped over the castle walls, running for their life, off into the desert. The last thing they saw from the castle as they ran away, was a gigantic red blast, engulfing the entire structure.

Lenny flew up and tried to slam Garrick back into the ground, trying to stop him from charging up his strength, but it was no use. Garrick had some sort of forcefield around him, stopping every single hit. As Garrick prepared his final blast, all Lenny could do was take cover. He hid behind a rubble pile and covered his head. "AGHHHHHH!" Garrick screamed. _**KAPAOWHWHWHWHWH!**_ The gigantic explosion evaporated all of the area around Garrick, barely missing Lenny. Huge pieces of shrapnel tore into Lenny's skin, ripping him apart. A rock exploded off of the rubble and slammed Lenny right in the temple, he quickly fell to the ground, knocked out. Luckily, his body was not abandoning him just yet. He quickly woke up a few seconds later. Lenny was lying face down in the concrete dust. Lenny shed a single tear as he heard a familiar "CAWW! CAWWW!" in the distance. They would be coming for their final blow now, this was the end. Lenny mustered enough strength and spoke "Whale and hippo….. know that you will always be my friends. now to forever…".

Chapter 6: Heat

Whale and Hippo were far enough now that they couldn't see the castle. The past few hours they had been running non-stop. They could not risk resting when whoever this Garrick guy was, was not too far behind, and was able to send a giant fireball at a castle, especially Shia's. The two creatures were caked in desert sand, they basically looked like camels. All of a sudden, Hippo collapsed onto the ground. "N-no, Hippo," Whale heaved, his throat covered in dust. "Y-y-you've got to," Whale coughed, "Get up.." Whale took a break down next to his partner for a bit. He couldn't leave him, and there was no resting area nearby, so what else could he do? Around an hour later Hippo woke up. "We've….got to find something….w-water, o-or somewhere to eat or-or rest….anything!" Hippo said. "We're b-both going to die of heat stroke...if we don't get something to help." "I know.." Whale said, "We need to….keep looking" Whale said, out of breath. They got up and continued on their long journey. There was a bright side to this though. They were in the desert. THE desert. That meant they only had to cross the Arctic Ocean and get to Antarctica now. They had no idea how they would be able to even get over a gigantic ocean though. If they really had to, Whale and Hippo are both swimming animals, so they could possibly swim across, slowly but surely. A few hours later, they had still found nothing. Their throats felt like they were filled with dust, which they actually were, their lungs torn apart, and they were extremely thirsty and hungry. The last thing they had ate was some gross mixture in the dungeon, which wasn't very filling or hydrating. And that was probably at least around a week ago. "L-L-" Whale coughed extremely loud. "LOOK!" Whale yelled. "I see some sort of...town...or settlement ahead!" Hippo woke up from his dazed sleepwalking state. "Huh….what-a town?! Let's go!" They quickly started running again, ignoring their pained bodies, they had finally found somewhere! They could rest, drink, and actually eat for the first time in weeks! They reached the town gates in minutes. They looked up at a big sign which they guessed was supposed to be the town name, but many of the letters were either scraped off, rusted, or just gone. It looked like this, "L-C-W-D," There was a man standing at the front gates. No, that was a woman, a huge fat woman. She was holding a beautiful red apple in her hand. She took a large bite. "Welcome strangers!" She said with a smile. "I'm the leader of this town cul-I mean civilization, please, have a look around town and make yourself at home. Oh and, don't go into any of the basements. There is mea-I mean vicious rats and poisonous spiders down there that could hurt you!" "Oh-um, thanks for the info!" Whale improvised. "Where can we find some food?" He asked. "Oh! Just head down to Bob's Mob's, just down the road, it's that brick building! The two weak animals walked down the sandy street and into the building. "Welcome to Bob's Mob's! I'm Bob! How can I help you?" "Well, we haven't ate in awhile, are there any free samples or anything, we don't have any money…" "Sure!" Bob said, "Take whatever you want from these trays! The first times always free! That's what I say!" This town seemed suspicious, they thought, but they weren't about to pass up some free food. Whale and Hippo went down the buffet line, picking up food. They got huge trays of burgers, made with Teriosaur meat. Fries, crafted in the great forges of Limbo, and more. Whale eventually got down to the apples and picked one out. He really wanted to try one, the apple the fat lady had looked absolutely amazing. Whale threw the apple into the air, caught it in his mouth, and swallowed. All of a sudden, they heard spoons drop, newspapers put away. All of the townsfolk were glaring at them. "Y-YOU DAARE COME INTO MY SHOP AND DISRESPECT OUR QUEEN LIKE THAT? HUH? C'MON BOYS! LET"S SHOW THESE FOOLS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN HOMELESS FOLK COME IN AND EAT OUR APPLES!" "YEAH!" "GET EM!" "CHARGE!" The people screamed. Whale and Hippo threw all of their food into their mouths and stole as much water as they could, they quickly ran out, but it was too late. People were gathered all around them. They had pitchforks, torches, there was no way to run. The fat lady walked up to them and laughed. "C'mon folks! Guillotine? Hanging? Which one?!" The crowd screamed a resounding "GUILLOTINE!" "Alright! That's it! Bring em over to the executioner, Bob!"

Bob grabbed the two creatures with his burly arms and dragged them towards the chopping blocks. He laid both of their heads down on a separate block and sharpened the blades, he moved their heads to a very precise position to get the most pain, and the slowest kill. "ALRIGHT BOYS! LET"S DO THIS!" Then out of nowhere, a small green speck was spotted in the distance. As it got closer, they realized. Was that….Jacques? And who was that with Jacques? They couldn't make it out, but someone was riding on Jacques back. This was their way out, a perfect distraction. Whale shot a huge burst of water from his blowhole, and exploded the guillotines. Whale and Hippo got up and prepared to fight. This was the best they had felt ever since they got into Limbo. They tore through the ranks of civilians, Hippo and Whale's hydrated skin was now healing very quickly like before, and they were actually strong enough to fight again. Meanwhile, Jacques seemed to actually be...helping them? But they ignored that, they had most likely just not been noticed yet. Jacques was shooting his huge fireballs into the central buildings, causing huge fires in strategic locations, wiping out the townsfolk. Whale and Hippo were in a flurry of attacks. They deflected pitchforks, quenched out torches, and basically destroyed the town's army. A few minutes later, the entire town was in flames and bodies covered the streets. The only still living person was the fat lady. As they moved in closer to her, they heard wings behind them. "ROLL TO THE LEFT!" Whale commanded. They both rolled and dodged Jacques. But Jacques wasn't trying to get them. He grabbed the Fat Lady and flew up into the air, as high as he could go, and then dropped the lady directly into the main fire. Jacques then just landed peacefully right in front of them. Maybe the rider wanted to meet them, or maybe just kill them, who knows. But as they saw his face they knew they weren't about to be killed. That gorgeous face. The bulbous nose. Those curvy eyebrows. That's right. Lenny.

Chapter 7: Allies Reunited

Whale and Hippo just stood there. They were astounded that Lenny O himself was standing there with a strong posture and a cunning grin. " How did you escape Garrick?" Whale asked." Who is Garrick anyway?". Lenny's face turned dark. "Garrick is the last of an evil race we call the Kwelitech. The Kwelitech were once a very powerful race made purely of dark matter. Garrick was heir to the throne of the Kwelitech's kingdom, but long ago, my father led an army of light to destroy the Kwelitech once and for all. Garrick was the only Kwelitech powerful enough to resist the army of light. The army of light succeeded in their purpose, but got destroyed in the process. To survive, Garrick had no other choice but to move to limbo, and that's where he has lived for the last few millennia." "Wow. I didn't know Garrick was so powerful" said Whale. " How did you kill Garrick?" asked Hippo. " Kill him? ohh no I didn't kill him. I merely bought myself enough time to escape." Lenny said darkly. " I converted all of my energy into a single blow and teleported Garrick to the top of Jontron castle. Some guards saw him and called Jontron right while he was in the middle of his Meal. Jontron doesn't like that. He went over to his computer station and hackertyped Garrick out of existence."

"So, What do we do now?" Asked Whale. "We are low on food and water, we still are very far away from Jontron's Castle, and we don't know the way."

"We must continue on and find as much food as we can." Luckily, the ocean had a lot of fish and other weird wild dinosaur creatures, and Jacques could be like an eagle and quickly dive in for giant fish. They would have a huge feast of fish tonight, but first, they would have to hunt. …..

Chapter 8: Journey to Jontron

Jacques, Whale, Lenny, and Hippo hunted all day and night. The four adventurers then smoked their fish over a blazing fire. They ate like kings that night. When Whale woke up the next day, Jacques, Lenny, and Hippo were already up, preparing for the long journey to Jontron's castle. "I know the way to Jontron's castle, but it is a long and hard journey full of creatures even I may not be able to defeat."Jacques said. "Are you sure that you want to do this?" Whale took a deep sigh and nodded. They needed to get back to Pearth and stop Sanger. Jacques could only carry one of the heroes, but thankfully Lenny had all of his strength regained so he used pure power to levitate himself and Hippo while whale rode on Jacques. For a few hours they flew over the ocean peacefully. "Look! A storm is ahead" cried Whale. They could not make it through the storm without being plunged into the icy depths of the water below.

"Our only option is to go over it" said Lenny. So sure enough they went over the storm. but found something much more daunting than than the storm up there…

"Wraiths!" yelled Jacques. Dark figures were speeding around the air twisting and turning all over the place. Each wraith looked to have long sharp blades with swirling red vortexes around and in them. There were hundreds of them. Each one formed lines of 50 over and over until they had what looked like an army of wraiths. The biggest one Stood in front of the mass of his great and powerful army and screamed " Charge!" The wraiths hurled down upon the heroes. Lenny Whale and Hippo smashed and punched and kicked and bited with all of their might. Jacques took many wraiths down with every swipe of his long talons. More kept coming. not just from the army but from the ocean. Thousands of wraiths shot up from the ocean floor. Then lenny spoke " Jacques! You and Hippo stay here and fight the main group while Whale and I fight the leader!" Lenny and Whale charged up to the leader of the wraiths. JUst then a dark red aura of power burst from the leaders mouth, knocking Lenny and Whale back. "YOu dare to oppose the leader of the wraith army? Who are you to fight me?" That got Lenny's attention alright. " I am Lenny O. The wanderer and the Conqueror. The son of the great Lonny, Leader of the Army of light. All who stand before me will perish!" Then Lenny shot a Beam of the brightest light Whale had ever seen and obliterated the leader of the wraiths. Meanwhile, Jacques and Hippo were absolutely obliterating the army. There may have been thousands, but all it took was one swipe to cause their smoky bodies to unravel. Now that the leader was dead, it was very easy to take down the rest. The four working together were an amazing team. Jacques acted as a supporter, and was a huge tank against many of the enemies when he wasn't defending others. Whale and Hippo were the main force against the Wraiths. The two animals were large and bulky, able to defend from many blows, and had much experience in fighting. Lenny was the man that mostly attacked the ultimate big bad enemies. He couldn't use his Light attacks often, but when he did, he was able to take down almost anything. Within minutes, the entire army of Wraiths was destroyed.

Chapter 9: We're Off to See The Jontron, The Wonderful Jontron of Limbo

The heroes rested on the cloud fort that the wraiths had for the night while they waited for the storm to pass. They each took shifts, guarding the fort from any passing sky-wraiths that thought they would be able to fight them. They all got a good night sleep so they could be ready for the long journey over the rest of the Arctic Ocean tomorrow.

"Ahhhh…" Whale said as he woke up. He looked around and saw Jacques flying back in with a nice meal. He had a large green amphibious dinosaur in his talons. Jacques flew over the cloud fort and dropped it down onto a small area where Lenny would collect the meal. Lenny and Hippo would then drag it over to a huge blazing fire that they lit using Wraith dust, and would cook the dino. "Ok Jacques, I think that's enough for now!" Hippo shouted up. "Okay!" Jacques yelled back. Jacques flew back down and landed on a small tower. Lenny split up the huge animal into pieces for each of them, giving Jacques the largest piece. They all sat around the fire, talking to each other, telling funny stories, and parts of when their life was actually normal while eating. They were actually laughing and playing around. They were actually having a good time for the first time in months. Jacques didn't really want to ruin the mood, but he said, "Okay, I think we must leave now, we might actually be able to find a nearby island off of the coast of Antarctica before night if we go quickly." "Alright, Jacques," Whale said, "C'mon everyone, let's get moving! We are getting so close to getting out of this place! When I first got here, I thought there was no way, I thought we would just end up getting killed by some wild dinosaur, but look where we are now! All of us working together have done so much. If we can get even more allies like Jacques in the real world, there will be no one we can't defeat. We must get to Jon's castle and beat his battle arena! We must get back to the real world and defeat Sanger! WE MUST SAVE THE WORLD!" Whale raised his flippers up, "FOR PEARTH!" "FOR PEARTH!" The group cheered.

They got into their usual positions. Whale rode on Jacques' back and Hippo and Lenny flew next to them. "The island is not extremely far, but not close." Jacques said, "Once we get there, we can have actual food, other than just fish and dinos. The island has much arctic wildlife and many small caves and abandoned forts that we can rest in. Once we get there, we will be able to get the best rest we've gotten so far, and actually REALLY prepare for the arena."

A few hours later, it was nearly midnight. "I am sorry," Jacques said. "It looks like my predictions were incorrect. We have not gotten to the island yet, but I know for sure it is not far now. We will be there soon."

"LOOK!" Lenny shouted. "Jacques, it's land! There's the island!" "Woohoo! Yeah!" Whale and Hippo shouted. "Jacques, take us in for landing, preferably somewhere safe on the island," Lenny shouted. "Got it" replied Jacques. The Four adventurers landed on a big mound of snow. " Um… there doesn't seem to be any food." said Hippo sheepishly. Without answering, Jacques motioned for them to follow him. He led them into an ice cave. The ice cave had wooden crates and boxes lining the outer walls. "This is the storage facility for Jontron's castle." said Jacques. " Why is it in here? why not have it somewhere more protected?" asked Lenny. Jacques gave a little smile and spoke. "Oh it is protected sure enough. As I was leading you to the cave, I disabled all of the security measures placed on it so that we could get in safely. Being Jontron's loyal assistant, I have these abilities. They opened up the crates to find frozen bacon and sausage, frozen pork chops, frozen bags of burgers and fries, and more. "I can only leave the security measures off for so long so we must set up camp somewhere other than this." said Jacques. " Get as much food as you can". Lenny, Hippo, Whale, and Jacques found an enormous chunk of rock and carved a hole in it big enough for the four of them to sleep in comfortably, ate their food and went to bed. The next morning, each adventurer was suddenly woke by a deafening roar. " What was that?" Hippo and Whale said in unison. " Lenny and Jacques gave each other a fearful glance. " That my friend, was Yarbog. Leader of the yeti race. And he probably got all of his yetis with him."

Chapter 10: Gift Giving

Lenny looked at Jacques. "They are ready. You can trust them." Jacques pulled out a big leather bag from his tail feathers and said : " these are for you, Whale and Hippo. I have been safe keeping these for hundreds of years but Lenny has convinced me that I must give them to you two. Jacques then pulled a ruby sword with a leather handle and a gold hilt from the bag. " Hippo, I give to you a sword called Bright-Star. It was forged in Limbo. The metal came from down underground. It was the only ruby ore we had ever found in limbo. This is the sharpest and quickest blade in the universe. Use it well" said Jacques. " And to Whale, I give a stone of pure power. If you swallow this stone, the stone will dissolve in your stomach, leaving the power within it to flow in you. With this power, you can conjure, destroy, use a force blast, and more." Lenny then spoke. " Long ago, I was given a stone like this from my father. That is the secret behind my powers. And now you have them too". Whale and hippo were overcome by shock of these amazing gifts. "I don't know how to thank you Jacques" said Hippo. " You can thank me by getting back to Pearth and destroying Sange-" Jacques was interrupted by another earsplitting roar. " Come out Come out petty mortals!" Yelled Yarbog. " Let's do this" said Whale.

Chapter 11: Yeti Battle

Jacques, Lenny, Hippo, and Whale went out of the cave. " WELL LOOK WHAT WE HAVE HERE!" boomed Yarbog. Yarbog stood about 50 feet tall and had muscles head to toe. He wore white battle armor to match his fur and he had a 20 foot long sword that seemed to emanate pure death. There were thousands of other yetis behind Yarbog each standing twenty feet tall. Then, Whale felt the stone weigh heavy in his pocket Whale took the stone out and swallowed it. A harsh burning sensation coursed through Whale, bringing him to his knees. Then the burning sensation was replaced by power. Undefinable power. Power so mighty, Whale felt he could destroy the world with a clap of his hands. Whale launched himself at Yarbog and shot an aura of brute force right into his face. Yarbog was only irritated by this attempt to kill him. " CHARGE!" cried Yarbog. Lenny grabbed the nearest yeti he could find and smashed it. Hippo took out Bright- Star and started slashing yetis left and right. Jacques took to the skies and plunged down at the yetis from above. Whale was left to face the leader. He conjured a sword and a shield and charged the hulking beast. Their two swords met with a crash. Whale then backflipped away from Yarbog ,destroyed his sword and shield, and shot a ball of fire at Yarbog. Before Yarbog could do anything else, Whale conjured a long rope, tied it to Yarbog's leg with immense speed and wrapped Yarbog head to toe in it. This infuriated Yarbog. Yarbog broke the rope and charged whale. Whale took a deep breath and leaped over Yarbog. Whale then shot a lightning bolt at Yarbog. He screamed in pain and fell on his knees. Then out of nowhere Hippo came charging toward Yarbog and slashed the beast's head off. "Are you alright?" asked Whale. "Yeah I'm fine. I just got back from fighting most of the yetis but there are still a lot of yetis left and Jacques is hurt. We have to go to them now." Whale and Hippo ran for a long while to get to Lenny and Jacques. They got there just in time. Lenny was trying to defend Jacques, who was bady injured and the yetis were closing in around him. Whale and Hippo burst into action. Hippo was slashing and stabbing while Whale was blasting smashing and kicking. The three remaining warriors formed a defensive circle around the injured bird. Whale conjured up a few iron plated shields for them, so they could block and defend attacks. They did the best they could, but there were just too many. Whale, Hippo, and Lenny were amazingly strong, but they couldn't destroy a million strong army. All of a sudden, Whale's shield shattered into pieces and he got his flipper slashed by a Yeti claw. Whale turned angry and quickly slammed the Yeti in the head, basically causing it to explode. "Argh!" Whale yelled. "Whale, I have an idea!" Lenny shouted, while defending from several attacks. "We must combine our light energy! Whale! Defend Jacques, don't be afraid to get hurt at all, our Light will protect you from any source of damage!" "Rghhh….okay Lenny! I'm counting on your Light here, don't make me regret this!" Hippo shouted. While Hippo was defending, Whale and Lenny started their magic. "Okay Whale, we will be able to instantly kill all of these Yetis if we can do this. I need you to act as a catalyst. I know you are very inexperienced with Light energy, but you MUST do this! You will need to absorb all of Darkness from the Yetis, and transfer it into me. I do not like to do this, but I will have to use dark power to defeat them. Dark power was outcast long ago by my people, because of it's dangerousness and more, but I have to, it's the only way. Once the darkness is powered into me, I can do a dark version of one of my light abilities, which will drain all of the life out of every single Yeti, and transfer it into us, especially Jacques. You ready Whale?" "Yes! Hurry before we die!" Whale shouted, "Okay! Grab my hands!" Whale reached onto Lenny and instantly felt like he was going to die. Whale felt like every single piece of his life was slowly being cut off by a rusty axe, but all he could do was ignore it. "RGHHH!" Whale shouted. Whale used his pure energy to slowly transfer the energy out of the Yetis, but it was just too slow, they would need to hurry if they wanted to live. "ARRGHHH…..H-HIPPOOOO, DO SOMETHING!" Whale cried in pain. "Ugh...ugh…." Whale panted. Whale heard the cries of pain of his friends, he heard the dark roars of the Yetis, he heard their blood seep out as he ripped out their throats and cut off their limbs, he heard the cries of pain from Jacques, he heard absolute destruction. This exact moment, a primal instinct woke up in Hippo. A primal instinct that hasn't been seen by anyone since the Eel Wars. The primal instinct….of absolute **rage.** " **Hnngg! HngggggHH! AAAAGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Hippo burst into absolute energy.** Hippo's body was pure crimson red, with smoky Light warping around him. Hippo rampaged over the battlefield, teleporting to different areas in extravagant blasts. Whale teleported what looked like 50 times a second, each time killing another Yeti. "AGAHAHAHHAAHHAHA! DIE! DIE! DIEEEE!" Whale laughed and screamed. Hippo continued to absolutely destroy the army. His fighting strategy in this form would almost make you vomit if you saw it, it was dark and terrible. Whale tore out Yeti's heads and used their spines to whip off even more heads. He teleported behind someone and punched their back so hard it would instantly break. He chomped out hearts with his boney teeth. Hippo ran into a particularly large group of Yetis, with a large leader leading it. Hippo literally jumped as tall as the Yetis were, and impaled himself into the giant Yetis brain. As Hippo shot through the Yetis head like a bullet, he used the dark energy of the giant Yeti to absorb all of the life force from the nearby Yetis into himself. He was almost going TOO far.

"ARghhh… Alright Lenny, that should be enough power!" Whale screamed over the deafening roar of Hippo's energy. "O...okay," Lenny said. "Whale, get ready, this is going to hurt…." Lenny tightened his grip onto Whale's arms. Whale was even pretty sure that Lenny had fractured a bone on his flipper. Pure white wisps darted around them. Then all of a sudden, "VWOOM!" The entire area around them was enclosed in pure light. It was so bright the sun was blotted out and they had to close their eyes in pain. It also even seemed to mildly stop Hippo, but Hippo still blindly ran around killing anything he saw. "Mhmmgg…..ergh….ahggg…..AHHHHHHHHH!" Before Whale could even notice what was going on, he blacked out.

Whale woke up and looked around. The first thing he noted was that his head really hurt. He then looked up and around. The entire area was covered in Yeti carcasses. Literally, the only thing he could see for miles was Yetis. The ground looked like it was red because of all the blood. Whale almost felt bad for all of these creatures, just trying to fight for their leader, but he blocked that idea out. Whale looked to his left and saw Hippo passed out next to him. He didn't look good. Maybe only a bit better than he looked when he was poisoned. Whale knew he would recover though, obviously being that strong in combat would drain you of energy a lot. He then looked to his right and saw Jacques picking at some of the bigger Yetis, trying to get a meal. Whale coughed out, "W-where's Lenny?" Jacques replied, "He is out scouting, looking for an actual camp where we can fortify it a bit and prepare. I am only stopping back here for a small break, and to eat. I will be back out with Lenny soon. Is there anything you need?" "Erm..Will Hippo be okay?.." "I do not know…" Jacques said. "He went into an extremely rare rage state is all I know. You would probably have better luck asking Lenny about this," "Oh...okay." Whale said. Whale laid back down and fell asleep atop a pile of Yeti corpses. Whale thought about the absolute carnage that happened a few hours ago. He did not have good dreams that night.

Chapter 12:

"Whale!" "Huh...ugh….what?" Whale said, his drowsiness quickly wearing off. "Me and Lenny believe we may have found somewhere where we can make a base of operations," "Good job! Is everyone ready to get there?" "Yes, in fact while you were sleeping, we moved most of our supplies there and have reinforced it a bit, but not much. We will need to do a bit more if we want to make it actually be able to defend against Jon's forces." "Alright, why don't we head over there then?" Whale said, "As you wish, sir." Jacques replied. Whale hopped onto Jacques back and they flew over to the fort. The fort was located on a high mountain-top, a very good vantage point in fact. The mountain was very steep, and the only easy way to get up there would be to fly, unless you wanted to climb sheer, slippery rocks, and be poisoned by the wild jericine vines. The fort was much different than any other typical castle. It had large winding towers, looming off cliff faces, Huge beautiful arches, covered in vines, wrapping around the whole thing. Wild birds flew all around it, and small clouds covered the tips of the towers. It was the most beautiful thing Whale had seen in a long time.

Jacques soared over the high towers, letting Whale take in the beauty. "Pretty amazing, huh?" Jacques said. Whale didn't even reply, he thought it was so great. Jacques took them in for a landing on a central plateau that loomed off the side. Big boxes of the old food were placed all around the area, and green leaves blew around them. Hippo was kinda recovered now, at least he was awake. Lenny was busy sorting out the supplies and cleaning up the place, ripping off vines and cutting down the poisonous shrubs. Lenny saw Whale alive and awake and his face lit up for a second, but then went back to serious. "Please make yourself useful, Whale," Lenny said, "I know you were just kinda out of it before but we need to get this place fortified quickly." 'I understand," Whale said, "I'll get to work on something." Whale looked around for anything he could help with. He decided to work on building some defenses. With his knowledge of making turrets and traps from the Nigel tribe, he might be able to cook up a few things. Whale broke open a few of the food boxes with a swift slam and gave the food to Lenny to sort. Using the food scraps, wild vines, tree sap, and some of his Light strength, Whale was able to make nice wooden reinforcements. Whale placed them around the flat plateau, making a sort of defensive wall, he also added in strategic holes for something like arrows or a magic beam to shoot through, down at their enemies. A few hours later, they had a nice few foot high wall up. Now, Whale needed to make a few automatic defenses. Using a few bendy vines and sap to bind them, he created a makeshift rope. Using more leftover wood, he fashioned up a turret body and crossbow head. Combining the rope and body, he made a nice large crossbow. Whale took a break and ate a bit so he could prepare for this mildly complicated Light spell. Whale took a few minutes, but he was able to put an Intelligence spell onto the turret, and it would be able to automatically shoot. Whale made a few more of these turrets and pretty soon they had a nice base going. Whale decided to take a real break now. His hands were calloused, he had all sorts of splinters, and his Light was drained. Whale fell into a nice nap.

Lenny was working on sorting out food and organizing their general area. Most of the wildlife was cut down now and Jacques put all of it into a pile for later use, like burning, makeshift rope, or sap. Lenny didn't have much left to do, so he decided to take a look at Hippo. "So Hippo, how are you feeling now?" Lenny said nicely. "I-I'm fine now, I'm fine now that it's over….what was that thing that happened to me..?" "Well," Lenny explained, "In a nutshell, it is a very rare state of power. The state is not something that you master. It is something that you are born with, you are very special Hippo. My people didn't have a name for it, but it is basically a dark power fueled rage state. Your rage just takes over and it doesn't go away until all of the dark energy in the area is either vanquished or drained out of them. The power is extremely strong, but very dangerous, it uses dark energy. You should be fine for now, but I would avoid using this ability often. It could cause major sickness and injury, or even worse….completely corrupt you…Please do not fret over this though, you only used it once, you will be okay." This appeared to reassure Hippo and make him at ease, Hippo made a small smile at Lenny and went back to sleep. Lenny gathered up Whale and Jacques, and decided to just let Hippo sleep. "Amazing job today guys! A few more days and we will have this place rebuilt like it was a modern day city! So, what should we do tomorrow?" Jacques spoke up, "I think we should spend a few more days fortifying. Not even I know what horrors are in Jon's arena. Maybe we could do some spying on his castle and find out if there is anyway we can cheat the system or find what enemies he releases on you," "Well, I really have no idea what we should do...so...I'll agree with Jacques!" Whale laughed. "Alright guys," Lenny said, "Let's all get to bed, Whale's turret will be able to wake us up if anything is here." They all laid down next to each other in a nice circle around the fire pit, Jacques sat next to them, laying down in his makeshift vine nest. Lenny stoked the fire a bit and got it to a nice warm blaze. They fell asleep.

Chapter 13:

The next day, they wanted to get a LOT of work done. WIth everyone completely recovered and Hippo being basically fine, it would be a lot easier to repair and rebuild with 4 strong heroes. Now that the main plateau was secured, they wanted to go deeper into the castle, possibly find supplies, learn more about the castle, and secure the rest, so they could have a nice fortified base of operations. They all went together in one group to scout out the rest of the fort, just in case there were any of Jon's servants or evil wildlife. Their strategy would be to first head into a room, and clear it out of dark creatures, if there were any, then they would mildly fortify that room, clean it up a bit, and secure the area. They would then continue doing this to each room that they reached until the whole area was secured. This would most likely take a while, but it would be easier to take one area at a time easily, than to take the whole thing slowly.

"Alright, Everyone got the plan?" Whale said, "Remember to stay in our circular position. It allows us to defend from all sides and we have a better chance of winning in a battle." The heavy wooden door was covered in moss, and had many streaks down it. They didn't care about those though, they just saw it as marks on rotting wood. They failed to notice the fact that those marks, were actually from claws. Jacques flew up and grabbed the gigantic golden handles on the door. With the help of Lenny and Whale, they pulled with all of their might and were able to pull the doors open just enough to have room for them to get in. The first room was a library. It was very large and tall cobwebs were strung all over the ceiling, connecting dusty bookshelves and faded chandeliers. Long streaks of light darted in through glass windows. Lenny seemed absolutely amazed. His face was in pure bliss as he looked at all of the thick books, covered in old rot sitting on the shelves. "Oh...oh my god..," Lenny said in disbelief. "What? What is it, Lenny?" Hippo asked. "It's...it's the Staggering Archives! The real Staggering Archives!" "Umm, ok, what is so important about the 'Staggering Archives? I know it has part of Beauty's name in it, but still." Whale said. "Do you have ANY idea how great of a find this is? Every single attack move, every single magic move, legends of dark and light magic, records of every single war to happen. Every single legendary attack used by all of the great Honored Heroes, all in this library! It must have appeared in Limbo when it was destroyed back in the Kwelitech Ages! We must search this room at once, it could contain so many things that could help us, attacks, spells, how to better use our power. So! Much! Stuff!" Lenny explained as he darted around the room flipping through the books. They finally started to understand how much these little books could help them. "Just imagine…." Jacques said, "With all of the stuff we could learn from here, we might be able to actually act out this plan I was thinking of...A plan to stop all darkness….forever."

"Um...what?" Lenny, Whale, and Hippo said together. "Ok, hear me out," Jacques said. "The normal way to get out of Limbo is to defeat Jon's Tournament of Death, yes? But if we can stop this, somehow dethrone Jon, end the tournaments, and let one of us take over, we could control Limbo, let out all of the heroes into the world while trapping all darkness in here forever! It would be an amazing permanent way to stop all evil, and it would allow any hero to go in and out of Limbo as they wish. If we could actually _control_ Limbo, and find all of the amazing lost artifacts, imprison all enemies, and use the new magic in the real world, just imagine how strong we could become!" "Jacques is right!" said Lenny. Whale and Hippo both nodded and agreed with them. Whale spoke up, "After we get this place fortified more, we MUST learn from these books! We would be able to EASILY get through the tournament and stop Jon!"

The next few hours they had very increased morale. They had just discovered an amazing archive of legendary texts, Hippo was recovered, and they were relatively well off. Over the next 2 days they had took over most of the castle, at least the parts that mattered. They didn't discover anything else as amazing as the archives. They did find much food and medical supplies though. After the library, there was a main hub throne room. Connected to the throne room were 4 halls in each direction. The northern hall lead to a sleeping area. The western hall held storage rooms and areas to keep food. The eastern hall lead back to the library and onto the plateau. The Southern Hall was blocked off, but they could tell from the plateau that it just lead to a viewing platform for below. Of course, there were many other small rooms connected to the halls, but those rooms were the things that mattered. Lenny had moved all of their food into storage, so it would last a bit longer, and sorted out the other food they found, they wouldn't have to hunt for a while. Jacques helped spruce up the place a bit when he could. He tore down huge cobwebs and took the vines and plants for his nest. Whale and Hippo mostly worked on fortifying, but they also helped with Lenny and Jacques when they didn't have anything to do. The abandoned, crumbling building was now a shining, fortified castle.

Chapter 14: Training

The next weeks were uneventful, other than their training. Whale decided to learn more about his light attacks, and how to use them for longer. He was almost as good as Lenny now, if not better. Whale could teleport around without breaking a sweat. He could manipulate elements, he could summon light blasts, and even do Spirit Bombs with enough energy. Whale also learned how to do Aura Spells. These spells could either be positive or negative, and their main feature was an area of effect. He could do things like throw an aura blast into a crowd of enemies, and the aura would suck up all their life and transfer it into him. Or, he could place an Aura around his teammates, healing them with every enemy they killed.

Hippo wanted to learn two main things. How to go into his rage state more reliably, without turning corrupt, and how to better combine his sword, Bright-Star, with his rage abilities. If he learned to be able to actually partially be aware in his rage mode, AND use his sword while doing it? He'd be absolutely unstoppable. During the long month, Hippo trained everyday to go into his rage. He thought of things that made him angry, like people hurting him and his allies. The first few days he wasn't able to do much other than just make him mad. But eventually he could almost always go into his rage on command. It wasn't as strong as before, but Hippo knew he could count on it working great in a life or death situation. Hippo before had only been using his raw fists and mouth in his rage earlier, but with Bright-Star, he could destroy anything. Combining the gigantic range of his sword, plus teleportation, he could teleport around the battlefield in a circle, each teleport swinging the deathly blade in a huge circle, wiping out the entire area.

Lenny decided to learn more defensive skills. He read books on people like Garrick, Staggering Beauty, and Sanger, on how they were able to make impenetrable shields around themselves, so they couldn't get hurt, but still attack. To make shields like that thought, you needed to use Light. Lenny had much Light, but wasn't able to conserve it and needed a faster way of regenerating. Using ancient manuscripts of the Kwelitech that Lenny found deep inside the Library, Lenny learned the tactics that ancient warriors like Lenny's grandpa used. By far the most useful thing he learned was a transfusion skill, used by Leonny himself. It allowed you to convert Darkness into Light, and absorb that power. Lenny would now be able to summon a shield around him and his allies, and kill people to keep it up.

Finally, Jacques wanted to learn a lot of things, how to better use his Joks in combat, how to make more use of his fireballs, and how to possibly use his wings in combination with his talons. It took a while, but Jacques eventually found some old write-ups from old Kwelitech Warriors that were in Limbo and learned from Jon. Jacques learned a few techniques that would allow him to mooch off of Darkness to create more Joks, or empower ones he already had. He learned that any nearby flames would allow him to warp it into his fireballs, and cause much more damage. The fireballs would also act as a leech bomb, and where the fireball would hit, anyone who came close to it for a short time would have their energy sucked out of them. Jacques spent many days sharpening his talons and strengthening his wings. He flew around a lot and went on tough, vigourus flights to make his wing stronger. Now Jacques would be able to even use his wings as a weapons now if he had to, by quickly whipping them out and hitting people. Also, his talons were even more razor sharp than before, they could even cut through the Kwelitech stone on the castle.

Overall, they had all become much, much tougher, but there was one more thing they could all do. They spent a ton of time after they learned to do these things on how to combine their abilities together. The last time they combined abilities, they wiped out an entire army in one blast, and that was only with 2 of them. Imagine what they could do with 4 people! With Lenny and Whale's elemental powers, they would be able to strengthen Jacques' fireballs. With Lenny creating a shield around them, Whale could throw absorbtion blasts continuously recharging the shield, and killing enemies. There were just so many possibilities.

Now, they were barely even worried about Jon's tournament of death. They felt they were so strong that they never even noticed some of Jon's army massing near the castle. They never even noticed how it got stronger and stronger over the past month, and that it was now heading toward them. They never even noticed.

Jon's TOTAL army was gigantic, like almost infinite, and even the humongous army near the fort wouldn't even be considered "big" to Jon. But in reality, the army was bigger than Lenny's army from before, plus all of the cats, walruses, nigels, polar bears, and more, combined. The army was amazingly big. It was mostly made up of millions of random people that Jon either found or deemed them worthy of joining, and almost every soldier had a Jok to ride on. The army would start their attack tomorrow. They had been watching and scouting for a while. The mountain would not stop them, their Joks would easily be able to fly up and attack. Getting IN to the building would not be the problem, their walls and turrets were flimsy and weak. No, the real problem would be Whale, Hippo, Lenny, and Jacques. Still though, the army wasn't worried. They knew they would face heavy losses, but their army was so great that it was unstoppable.

Then one day, Jacques spotted them on a scouting mission. As he flew over, he was absolutely awestruck. Jacques had been IN Jon's army, but he had never seen anything like this. Out of all of the time Jacques had ever been in Limbo, which was billions and billions of years, he had never seen an army of this great power. The army stretched so far you couldn't barely see where it ended. It was absolutely giant, but then Jacques came to his senses. They couldn't stay here, the army was too large, even for their standards. They would have to most likely rest while they could and quickly get to Jon's castle to face the tournament. Jacques quickly flew back to the castle. When he got there, he was out of breath and smoke came from his nostrils. "H-Heroes! Jon has sent his army to our castle. It is giant, bigger than anything you have ever seen! We MUST get out of here at once!" Whale quickly heard the news and looked down at his feet, with a grim expression. "No." Whale said. "No. We will go fight to the death if we have to. Everytime I ever let an enemy live, or didn't wipe them out the first chance I got, it bit me in the back. Remember how we could've gotten the drop on Sanger? Look where we are now. He killed us, and has probably taken over the world now, and we aren't even in the same dimension as him. Remember when we didn't COMPLETELY make sure Shia was dead? He imprisoned us, made it impossible to heal Hippo with his poison, and caused us to run into Garrick. No. This time we are not running. With all of our new powers, we can have a chance to win this! Look at everything we have ever defeated! No! Today we are not running! We will bring the fight to them! Everyone pack up! We will meet them at dusk!" Everyone was at a loss for words at Whale's speech. They wanted to object, but they knew it was what they had to do. The army would catch up with them sooner or later, and would probably kill them. The rest of the day, they did any last minute training they could and got their equipment ready. They flew down to the battlefield. As the army saw them, they quickly got ready. Ballistas were aimed, cannonballs loaded, archers at the ready, swordsmen waiting for the go,. They were an amazingly well organized, gigantic army. But Whale, Hippo, Lenny, and Jacques were ready too. Whale and Lenny combined their powers and created a shield. Jacques mooched off of the enemies Darkness and Whale and Lenny's light to create a huge group of Joks. Hippo started meditating and a familiar red glow formed around him and his sword. Whale formed tens of glowing multicolor orbs around him that would cause all sorts of aura effects. Jacques flew above them, at the ready to send a barrage of cannonballs, and tiny ravenous birds that would do the same, plus overwhelm any enemies they got too. Whale cast healing, ironskin, and regeneration spells on them so they would be constantly resisting and regenerating damage. Lenny maintained the shield around them, combining his use of the elements to help out Jacques with Air and Fire, and strengthen the shield with Earth and Water. Hippo was now in a major rage state. His eyes glowed a reddish white, his skin had pulsing veins, his aura was a pure crimson red. His sword glimmered in the moonlight, casting an almost blinding red shimmer.

But in that one second that the leader yelled "CHARGE!", a million things happened. Cannonballs barreled overhead, archers shot bows, swordsmen charged into them, ballistas shot hurdling giant arrows, men with giant spears and shields bounded at them, and even more. Whale, Hippo, Lenny, and Jacques were completely overpowered in seconds. Not because they were weak, no, but the army was just too big. The army quickly formed a large defensive circle around the weak, injured heroes. The biggest and bulkiest shieldsmen made up the front lines so that if they tried anything, they could easily close them in and block it. They were all bound with Krenotonin binds. Krenotonin was the rarest material in Limbo, and the strongest. "Pahahahah!" He said, "Looks like this is another bounty down, right!" "Yea! Yaha! Yee! Yeeeaahh! Yes." The crowd of soldiers cheered. All of the heroes looked down, as one last sign of disrespect to them, except for Jacques, well, he was taller than the leader, and couldn't really look down to look away from him. "Well, well, well, time to get an actual look at you scum! I didn't even get to attack you myself, the whole battle!" The leader quickly pushed through the crowd and walked up to the heroes. His face instantly turned to a deep shade of regret. The leader threw off his helmet and kneeled down to look at them. Whale looked up, with his bruised body and basically torn apart eye. With his good eye, he got a nice look at the leader's face. The leader looked down and said, "I am so...so...sorry." Whale squinted so he could make the face out. "N-n..-Nigelius?"

"Yes, I am a full supporter of Jontron Now."

Hippo instantly had that red glow around him. He looked up at Nigelious with vicious eyes. Hippo's muscles tensed, his veins looked like they were about to burst, and then Hippo burst from his chains, onto Nigelius. Hippo killed him instantly from a harp canine into his head. Hippo didn't stop then though. He continued biting and smashing with his feet until Nigelious' head was a mush of red mashed potatoes on the grass.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?" Whale yelled at him. "WHY?!" Hippo threw Nigelious into the air and then slammed him to the ground on the left of them. Hippo used his pure rage and literally caused their Krenotonin binds to melt into sludge, and released all of his friends. Jacques stood up and started to speak instead while Hippo rested, after all, Jacques had BEEN IN Jon's army, he knew from first hand experience what it was like. He might be able to stop the army. " Lenny! Whale! Hippo! come here I have a plan!" shouted Jacques. "We can teleport to jontron himself and finish this as fast as possible. There is only one trip up. The army cast a spell to stop us from teleporting. I did a flyby to see who was casting the spell and it was someone I didn't want to see. Ranko the executioner. Ranko was the person I used to report to after every raid. His power is very great and he can use the aura power just like Lenny and whale. If we kill him, we will be able to teleport to jontron. Ranko is guarded by 12 Ranks which were Ranko's personal soldiers. We will also need to find a way to get through the giant crowd of soldiers," Jacques explained. "Luckily, we will not have to fight everybody, if we just quickly push through and make it to Ranko, we will be able to do it, once we kill Ranko, you must follow my exact orders, understand?" Jacques asked. "Yes," Hippo said. Lenny looked up at them, "Get ready, get our shields up and spells ready to fire, we need to do this quickly so we don't get hurt." "Alright," Jacques said, "When I say 'Go', get all of our shields and stuff ready," "Ok…...3….2….1…..GO!" Jacques shouted. Instantly, Lenny and Whales hands interlocked, and they formed a massive amber shield around them, Jacques flew over head, hiding in range of the shield and sending out barrages of Jacques or fireballs whenever he could. Meanwhile, Hippo took the front lines, deep dark red floated around him, like the color of barbecue ribs. Hippo's sword was extended with dark power and he was swinging it around in front of him, cutting anyone who got in the way in half. Most of the soldiers were amazed by the power, and backed off, except for Ranko. All of the soldiers split away from Ranko. The Ranks formed a rank around Ranko, and got into defensive stances, with their shields up. The heroes stopped in front of Ranko and got ready to attack.

Hippo increased his rage a bit. "Argh…..ergh….ARRGHH, **HAHAHAHAA!** **ATTACKK!** **ATTACK!"** They all flew directly into the huge group of Ranks, they were able to knock down the front line of them, but then there group split apart, and the shield went down, but that didn't stop them. Instantly, Whale and Hippo got a bit closer so they could start to re-heal the others, and attack when they could. Jacques flew down to the ground near Whale and Lenny, and shielded himself with his wings. Every once and a while Jacques would summon another Jok or send a fireball barreling at a Rank. Hippo slammed into the ground after they rammed into the Ranks, but he did a flip in the air and instantly got back into action. He did a warp blast into a big group of 3 Ranks trying to reform their barrier. Then, Whale threw a a shield aura at Hippo so he could attack them while anyone on the outside couldn't. Hippo threw his sword into the air and then quickly brought it down in a huge arc to the ground, instantly disemboweling all of them. Jacques then flew into the air in a beautiful twirl, and clenched up two Ranks with his claws, and flew them up into the air. Hippo realized what Jacques was doing, and raised his sword straight up, and then Jacques dropped the Ranks onto the razor sharp blade, and they got impaled. Hippo swiftly shook off the dead bodies and looked up, 7 Ranks to go, then Ranko. Then, Lenny came away from Hippo and started fighting. Lenny had enough faith in Whale that he would do just fine. Jacques, shot a giant flaming blast in front of a group of 4 Ranks, purposefully not hitting them. Then, while the Ranks were distracted trying to defend from Jacque's barrages. Lenny and Hippo came from behind and instantly chopped off their heads in one swipe.

Now, just Ranko's three main soldiers left. They were in front of the giant, lumbering Ranko. "Those are the Ranke!" Jacques explained, "They are the Ranko's main defenders!" "Ok!" Hippo said. "I'll go for the middle, Jacques goes for the left, and Lenny to the right, got it?" Hippo and them got into a 'ready-to-pounce' pose, and then Jacques yelled, "GO!"

Jacques started off by flying up into the air above the Ranke, getting a height advantage. While Whale strengthened him, he summoned a horde of 20 Joks, and sent a few fireballs at the Ranke. Jacques then did a swooping dive bomb at the Ranke to signal the Joks. Huge fluttering and chirping noises were everywhere as the Joks flew at the Ranke and pecked and scraped wherever they could. Jacques continued to swoop down, then at one particular point where the Ranke was turned around, he latched his claws into his armor, and started flying directly upwards. Luckily, he would be too occupied with the Joks to do anything about Jacques. As Jacques reached around cloud height, he used all of his might and flung Ranke into the air. Jacques waited for just the right moment and prepared his wings. He swiftly got into an aerodynamic position and started flying as fast as he could. **BAMM!** Jacques tore right through the Ranke's heart, killing it in a second.

Meanwhile, Lenny needed to take down his Ranke. Lenny had a deep cut on his forehead that was bleeding profusely. " Whale! Help!" screamed Lenny. Whale rushed to Lenny's side and shot aura power at the Ranke. The Ranke staggered backwards, giving Whale enough time to heal Lenny. Lenny then flew up into the air, and dive-bombed the Ranke with all of the force he could muster. The Ranke was nothing more than little shreds of skin on the ground. There were only three Rankes left now and Hippo, Jacques, and the Joks were closing in on them. Whale and hippo rushed in to join the fight. Hippo and Lenny were hacking at the closest Ranke to them while Whale, Jacques, and the Joks took on the other two. Hippo and Lenny took down there Ranke with ease but you could not say the same for the others. The two ranks remaining had taken down half of the Joks already. One of them was Ranko's right hand man so he was the most powerful Ranke. Lenny, Whale and Hippo managed to kill the other Ranke but could not seem to kill the other one. " Nothing is hitting him" said Hippo " I've tried to hack at him with Bright-Star but it just bounces off." " He has wards on him. Wards are magical shields that protects someone from any attack. The wards take your energy every time someone tries to hit you so we can run down the Ranke's energy until energy loss kills him." said Lenny. Whale, Hippo and Lenny persisted to hit the Ranke until they dissolved into dust. " Ranko is the only thing between us and Jontron now!" shouted Hippo. "We must destroy him but it won't be very easy."

Now that they weren't caught surprised, they were able to get back in their positions. There would only be one way to take down the Ranko. The Ranko was very big, lumbering, and large. They would have to use his disadvantage of being big and slow, and move around very fast before he could attack. Jacques would be especially good in this situation. Lenny was also light and fast, so he jumped onto Jacques' back. Whale would be a healer and defender, and Hippo would either attack as much as he could or distract. Hippo growled, " **ARGHhhh!"** and his head ticked to the left. His eyes rolled back and all the way around to a bright whitish-red. A warp flew around him and the crimson started flowing. " **AGHAHAHAHAHAH! MY PAIN INTO YOUR SOUL!"** And with that, they charged. Hippo immediately slammed as hard as he could into Ranko's foot, almost knocking him over, but he was able to catch his balance. Whale started the Light Shield and made a minor aura of healing around all of them. Jacques flew up and around Ranko trying to give Lenny a good position, but Lenny's swipes wouldn't do anything. Hippo looked like he was about to explode. Hippo had little wisps of red smoke shooting out his ears. He charged toward Ranko and tried to cut off his foot. Ranko grabbed Hippo and Threw him as far as he could. Hippo was sent flying. Hippo was cast into the sky….but he didn't come back down. " HIPPO!" screamed Whale. He was angered by the sudden dissappearence of his friend. Whale's rage was at full hieght. He charged up at Ranko and jumped into the air, Whale reared back his tail as hard as he could, and used all of his energy in one slap with it, completely knocking Ranko to the ground. Whale quickly slammed back into the ground and regenerated some of his power while the others attacked. Jacques and Lenny quickly jumped onto the tumbled down Ranko, and started hurting him as much as they could. Jacques stood over his eyes, gouging and scratching them out, which did a ton of damage to his ward. Lenny was working around his throat, slitting it and cutting major arteries. A few seconds later, "His ward is down! Kill him!" Whale said, seeing the subtle glimmer of the ward disappearing. Then all of a sudden, **WAHPOASIDOIUASOHDHAS!** Ranko's head exploded, like a nuke was inside his head! But then they realized, it was Hippo! Hippo had been flying for a while, and was eventually able to slow down and start falling, and aimed directly for the giant's head.

"Ok...we don't have anytime to wait, any second now we will be teleported to the outskirts of Jon's castle. It had been a good run you all. Let's just hope we can make it through and get out of h-" Then, a purple aura formed around the Ranko's body. They all stood near the center, and waited. **FWOOOOMMP!**

The next second, they stood on a tall cliff, staring ahead at Jon's mighty fortress.

Chapter 15

"Alright…" Lenny said, pacing around. "Now that we have a better view of this place, let's make a plan." JonTron Castle was huge. In the center, was a huge arena, most likely the area for the Tournament of Death. Around the arena was a large stone circle, which was the general "castle" area, where they ate and slept. After that was one large wall, with giant guard towers loaded with weapons on each corner. Then on that wall, there was a big gate on each side, with a Krenotonin spiked portcullis. Next, a humongous courtyard surrounded all of that. This courtyard wasn't for plants and fun however, it was a buffer zone where the army would appear to fight off any invaders who got through the first layer. Finally, on the main outside layer, was the biggest wall Lenny had ever seen. It's main base was made of Kwelitech stone, which was the strongest stone available on the market. There were gray Krenotonin plates surrounding the entire thing, and were bolted in, providing an amazing amount of defense. There appeared to be many tiny holes in the wall, which were most likely for archers to shoot through, or cannons and guns. About every 20 feet, Lenny estimated, there was a small tower platform, and on the top of the towers was a ballista. On each corner was a gigantic, multiweapon tower. The towers looked like they had extra plating for defense, and had the most weapons on them. Each corner tower had 3 ballistas, an archer station, 4 rail-cannons on each side, and big, tough looking warriors operating every single weapon. Also, there were guards patrolling EVERYWHERE. The courtyards, on top of towers, from the arena, inside, so many. If the guards saw even one threat, they would sound one of the, oh, couple thousand alarms around the area, and Jon would send out a giant army depending on how much of a threat it was. They knew Jon would be sending all of his forces possible with them coming.

"Well, I doubt this is gonna work, but I have a general plan." Lenny said. "With Jacques, and my and Whale's flight powers, we should be able to get over the first wall easily, and it can only shoot outwards so we won't have to worry about that. Next, this is probably where Jon's army will come out. Hippo, you will need to fully use your rage here. Do not be afraid of the darkness, it will help empower you and bring you rage unlike ever before, even powerfuller than the time with the Yetis. Whale, I know you and me have been going pretty healer and defensive, but in this battle we will need all the fight we can get. You will need to use your magic to warp power out of them and give it into us. It will kill them, while also helping us out. Jacques, you need to be our air support, and help out if there is a large enemy, or if one of us gets hurt and needs an air lift. And me. I'll be going as a swordsman and killing as many enemies as possible. If I can, I'll go around and use my abilities to warp out Darkness and help out Hippo with his powers. One final thing. This is going to be the hardest fight we have ever been in so far. Don't be afraid to use as much power as you can, even _if_ you might pass out for a few days after that. If we don't use our full strength in this battle, we'll die anyways, and none of this will have been worth it. If and when we finish with Jon's army, we need to head into the main chambers. Luckily, most of our fight will be with the army, other than Jon himself. Jon is likely hidden away in his secret chamber, deep underground, which is also where the portal out of Limbo is. I am guessing Jon's chamber is impenetrable by normal means, so hopefully we can find some sort of weapon in his castle that will allow us to kill him. Any questions? No? Ok. Get ready then." Whale got up and began his part of the speech. "I would like to say that it has been an amazing, amazing journey with you all. We might not make it through this, probably won't, but we may inspire millions of others who have seen us to continue fighting. Continue to bring down Sanger and Jon. Inspire them to stop all evil. I know this journey has been brutally hard and terrible, but we just need to make it through this one area and we are free! We can get to Pearth and rebuild something! Actually have a mildly safe life! Sure, Sanger is currently trying to take over, but anything is safer than here. Whale stepped down from the tall rock and shook hands, gave hugs, a final "Goodbye" before they began their last mission. Whale hopped onto Jacques' back. Lenny started to levitate himself and Hippo. Lenny stared at the giant gray fortress in front of him. "Let's go."

Chapter 16:

They flew as fast as they could over the wall, unfortunately, you can't really go unnoticed with a squad of 4 which contained 2 big animals, a super-Light being, and a gigantic bird. Many shots were fired at them, which Whale was able to block, but the horns were sounded almost quickly grounded down on a central area of the courtyard which would be a nice place to defend from. Instantly, out of every entrance, hole, or exit, came streams of thousands of guards. The heroes got ready and started fighting, whether they lived or not. While the others defended him, Hippo got ready to go as powerful as enraged as he could. Hippo raised Bright-Star up, using it as a catalyst for Dark energy. Hippo was sitting down, his eyes closed, meditating, an odd way to go enraged, but it worked. Lenny empowered Jacques with the absorbtion spell as well so that anyone he killed would have their Darkness poured into Hippo. These first few waves were decently easy to them, but they knew it would only get harder. Jacques was mostly working on summoning as many Joks as he could, together in a swarm, the Joks could do some work, and Jacques wasn't the best at frontal combat. Even though he wasn't very good at combat though, Jacques still flung as many fireballs as he could at groups of enemies that were building up, and destroyed major points in the castle, like turrets and towers. Whale and Lenny were working amazingly well with each other. With their light powers, they could communicate almost…. telepathically. They could feel each other's next move what they were thinking to do next, who to work together on to kill, and it was working great. They swam through the crowds of enemies, doing dodge rolls and flips whenever they got attacked, and slitting their throat as they came back down. Lenny quickly checked on Hippo before ducking from a sword, grabbing it and flinging it at another's head, and then stabbing the original enemy himself. Hippo's aura was almost black now instead of red. " _That's not good.."_ Lenny thought to Whale. Whale slammed his tale into the ground and caused a huge group of enemies to go flying and accidently get stabbed by each other's swords. " _Arghh! I know!"_ Whale thought, " _But he needs to or else we'll die!"_ Lenny nodded at him in an agreeing way and blocked a sword blade with his gauntlet, he pulled out a throwing knife and threw it into it's head. Followed quickly by that, 4 enemies jumped in front him, their swords up. Lenny sidestepped an attack and jumped over their heads, cutting off two of them in the process. He blocked the other sword hits and slammed his sword into theirs, making them fall to the floor. With no weapon, Lenny easily destroyed them. Whale was really taking advantage of his Light in this battle. As a large crowd of enemies crowded around Whale, he laughed. Whale raised his flipper into the air and summoned a circle of light around them. Suddenly, the small group started attacking each other. After a few slices, cuts, and slams, all of them were dead.

Meanwhile, Hippo's aura was completely black now. Jacques saw it and it appeared almost hypnotizing, like the blackness was a whole new color that no one had ever seen before. The dark, warping color had small purplish streaks in it, signifying this rage state was almost ready to fully take control of Hippo. In this form, Hippo would not really be able to control anything. His natural fighting instinct would take over and not stop until they were all dead. His muscles would work to their hardest, tearing themselves apart to get the most strength. Afterwards, Hippo would likely be severely injured,, but he needed to. Out of nowhere, **FWEEEMMM!** A gigantic purple-black beam shot out from Hippo's location, straight into the sky. It had sharp electric bolts shooting around it, warping up to the clouds. The clouds started going in unnatural ways, warping into each other and changing to a dark black. The skies started to also turn to an evil gray shade, and purple bolts of lightning came from the sky. Filling the lands with sounds of thunder for miles and miles. The light beam then shot out of Hippo, and sped like a bullet into the sky. **BOOOMMMMM!** The sky exploded with light, causing everyone to look away and close their eyes. Hippo stood up and looked completely different. It was as if he was wearing a dark iridescent cowl that completely covered him. The only part you could barely make out was his eyes, which were now a deathly shade of firey red. " **AARGHHAHAHAHAHAH! AGAHAHAHAAHAH!"** Hippo laughed maniacly. He leaped into the air over the army, like a crow taking flight. Hippo raised his sword and looked down at them. Lenny was pretty sure he even saw one have a heart attack. Hippo laughed again. " **WHO WANTS THE FIRST SLICE?!"** Hippo roared and slammed down straight on top of some poor unfortunate soul. Hippo tore through the army like it were made of plant stalks. He yelled all sorts of gorey things as he murdered every single one of them. Hippo pounced into the air and then slammed straight into a big group of running soldiers. " **AHAHAHA! I'LL SLICE OFF YOUR EYELIDS SO YOU CAN WATCH THE END!"** Whale started spinning as fast as he could, in a circle and ran around the battlefield, changing soldier into rotting meat piles as he ran into them. Hippo ran up to a giant soldier that was at least 10x his size, but he laughed at it like he was an ant. " **HAGH!"** Hippo raised his sword up and hopped as high as he could. Before the soldier could even attack, Hippo had buried his sword straight down the soldier's skull. " **STOP DYING AT ME!"** Hippo roared. Bright-Star mildly limited him, as to not become destroyed by Darkness. Hippo sheathed his sword and went into a more ruthless phase, without restraints. Hippo ran through them like a tornado, flinging bodies, " **OPEN YOUR VEINS!"** breaking apart skulls, " **I'M LOSING BLOOD, GIMME YOURS!"** ripping off limbs and using them as weapons, " **I SWALLOWED YOUR SOUL!"** Hippo made a gigantic dent in the huge army of soldiers. Whale, Lenny, and Jacques took advantage of this and easily were able to pick off a ton of scared soldiers that were either distracted or running. The army was actually almost wiped out. But wait, Whale overheard something, it was a General yelling. "AGhhH!" He said, "Call in the rest! We need backup!" "Oh no…" Whale said to Jacques and Lenny. "This isn't even all of them! They're calling in more!" Unfortunatley, Hippo didn't even notice Whale and them were still there, he was just continuing to rampage.

All of a sudden huge horns started to blare. It was the rest of the troops. A huge hidden door opened out of the stone floor ahead of them, near the castle. Out of it, millions of troops came out, at least 10x more than what they had just fought. Hippo noticed the millions of footsteps and turned around. " **AHHH! FRESH MEAT!"** But then he hesitated, even in his enraged form he still had a bit of common sense. " **W-STRIP THE FLESH-WHALE!"** Hippo yelled, fighting against his rage. " **ARGHH! BLO-I NEED TO ENRAGE YOU ALL! IT'S THE ONL-ARGHH! SALT THE WOUND!-ONLY FIGHTING CHANCE W-KILL!-WE HAVE!"** Whale yelled back, "OK! I'LL TELL THE OTHERS!" Whale swiftly turned around and ran back to the group. "OK! OK! GUYS! Hippo is going to enrage us with his power! I don't know how, but I know we need it! Don't block the power out, let it in! It's the only way. Lenny made a frown at Whale and nodded. "I was hoping we wouldn't have to come to this." He said, "I know! But just...c'mon! It's our last shot!" Lenny and Jacques made a silent agreement with Whale. "ALRIGHT HIPPO! WE'RE READY!"

Hippo stared down at Bright-Star. Millions of images of death, gore, friends, family, allies, and enemies flashed through his mind. Sanger, the Cats, the Nigels, Nigelious, Jon, Jacques, Whale, Lenny, the Walruses. Hippo twitched and flicked his head. "Oh...oh god…" Lenny said, "He's going into an...extreme rage…" "Just...be careful...don't get in his way, let him transfer the power to us.." Hippo continued thinking of all the problems he had ever had. He thought about how Sanger had blew up their weapons, destroyed their tribe, killed all of them and their friends, even betraying his own allies just to be the supreme ruler. Hippo let his rage flow into Bright Star. He pulled out the sword, and instantly felt a tug on his rage. He would have to do this quick if he wanted to do this right. Hippo gave one final burst, thinking of how terribly he would kill Sanger if he ever got out of here. Bright Star was like a flood light of rage now. It was pure red and black, and dust was orbiting around it. Small blasts of power shot off and around. " **RGHHH!"** Hippo raised Bright Star into the air and brought his knee up. " **RAAGHHHHH!"** Hippo used all of his force left, and slammed Bright Star as hard as he could, directly onto the hardest part of his knee. Bright Star glew for one second, nearly destroying Hippo's eyes, and then shattered into dust. For one second, everything was absolutely silent. Then

 **BAMMM!**

A gigantic blast of pure red power burst out of the dust, zooming extremely fast out over Jon's castle and all of the nearby land, it continued expanding until It seemed like all of Limbo was covered in it. But then, they saw it rapidly retreating back. " **AGHH BLOOODD! Rgh-I mean….DUCK!"** Hippo roared as loud as he could to his friends. All of them quickly dropped to the ground and covered their ears and eyes. They couldn't see what was going on, but they definetely heard it, it was the loudest sound they had ever heard. The Dark red power went at the speed of light, crushing into Lenny, Whale, Jacques, and Hippo. For a second, it felt like they were being crushed by raw power, their vital organs popping, But then the very second after, they felt energy buzzing through their veins, lightning coming from their finger tips, their forms covered in power. Lenny and Whale's light zoomed out of them, being replaced by the Darkness. Whale quickly absorbed a bit of the light and pushed a small amount into each of them, so they could communicate without talking. They all had one thing on their mind now. Kill.

Jacques was a fighting beast now, he could barely even be hurt in this state so he could fight all he wanted without having to worry. He charged himself up with different elemental powers each time, fire, electricity, air, and slammed into the ground, killing everyone close up and inflicting the element into all a bit farther away. Against any tougher, bigger guys, Jacques would wrap his claws around their neck, tearing their throat out and crushing them. And then with a huge burst of his wings, causing a wind blast knocking over all the enemies so Whale, Hippo and Lenny could kill them.

Did you think Hippo was strong? Well imagine three Hippos, working together, controlling both Dark rage and having Light powers at the same time, yeah. Whale, Hippo, and Lenny stayed in a sort of triangle. They ran through the enemies, ravaging them in a spinning triangle of death. Doing this strategy, with Jacques distracting and weakening them, killing any tougher enemies, they were able to take care of all the normal ones easily. But once a few swords got in and hit them all, they started to back up towards the center. "ARGHH! WE CAN'T LET THEM MESS UP OUR FORMATION!" Lenny yelled. "HOLD ON!" Whale yelled, "HIPPO, LENNY, GO TO THE CENTER, I HAVE AN IDEA!" "JACQUES!" Whale yelled. "GET TO THE GROUND, DEFEND US, I HAVE A PLAN SO JUST STAY ALIVE!" Whale then ran as fast as he could back to the other two. "Ok! So this is the plan in two words. OMFG Dogs." Lenny looked up at Whale and smiled, remembering how he was killed the same way, "Just like old times, huh?" Lenny said. "Yep, if it could kill you, it can kill these fools," "Alright," Lenny said, "But how? I don't know how you did it." "Well, you literally just say "O" "M" "F" "G" "DOGS!" but it's not as simple as that. Now hurry and listen, I'll tell you how, we don't have much time. It should be easier with the three of us plus the Darkness." Whale said. "Ok so, like I said just say the words with me, but as you say them, charge up your power more, let it churn up just like Hippo did to enrage us, think of the dogs, our families, our allies, killing these soldiers, think of the dogs coming down from the skies, each one enraged just like us. If you do that while you say the words, each letter empowering you more, and then when you yell dogs, release all that power, like you were doing on of your light attacks. Got it?" "Yes...I hope." Lenny said. "Ok! Lock hands with me and get your power flowing through each other!" They reached out and grabbed each other's hands, giving a death grip so they wouldn't fall apart from the energy. "JUST A LITTLE BIT LONGER JACQUES! KEEP GOING!" Jacques was bloodied now, his left wing was cut and his eye had a deep gash over it. " **CAWW!" He roared. "I WILL FIGHT TO THE DEATH, WHALE!"** Jacques continued to spin around them blocking off any daring to go in.

"Alright, now start letting your power go through each other, rotate it around and release it through our hands," They started to feel a buzz go through them. "Okay...continue with that until it feels like electricity constantly zapping through you." They gripped tighter and a few shocks and zaps shot out from inbetween their hands. 'HARDER!" Whale shouted, "Think of the deaths! Think of killing Sanger! Getting out of here! GO!" "AGhhhH!" Lenny and Hippo shouted. Whale instantly felt a huge jolt of power go through them. "That's it! Keep going!" ZAAPP! "There you go! now get ready, we will start the words soon. They wrapped their hands tighter, like they were krenoglued tight. Whale roared and let his power go out. "Okay."

"O!" They shouted. Their veins were popping from their arms now, clearly visible. Small pieces of dust flew around them, and their rage warped around.

"M!" Their hands turned pale white from the hard gripping on them. Bigger rocks flew around now. Lenny and Whale used their light to help power up the process. Blasts of fire coming out of Lenny and Whale started to warp around, like a multi-color tornado of death.

"F!" They yelled. Big boulders were tearing from the ground now, going into the vortex. A few weaker soldiers even got sucked in too. "AGHhh!" Whale shouted. He started using up a bit of his rage to convert into power for the summoning. It caused the clouds above to warp in and get sucked into the energy around them. Air rotated around migrating towards the center. Every one of the soldiers felt a small pull on their shoes, lulling them towards the center.

"G!" Their teeth clenched, resisting against the huge power going through them. Lenny almost couldn't stand the pain, but he pushed through, letting his rage heal him and fuel the fire. Giant chunks of earth, the size of Jacques flew around now. Soldiers ducked and dodged, but doing this just made them get sucked faster and faster into the vortex. Even Jacques had a hard time resisting. All of the elements were going around now. Air from the clouds and sky was blowing around, making up the main force of the pulling in. Water from lakes miles away was being pulled in, making a big storm around them. Fire from the torches nearby was pulled in, burning anyone who wasn't fast enough. Finally, the earth made up most of the tornado. The ground below them was now a huge crater, Huge pieces of Krenotonin, Kwelitech stone, and chunks of the tower and wall were being pulled in. The front gate was near unrecognizable now.

"RRghhh! TIME FOR THE FINAL PART!" Yelled Whale, over the earshattering roar of the tornado. "FEEL THE RAGE FLOW THROUGH YOU! THINK OF JACQUES, THINK OF DEFEATING JON, THINK OF FINALLY GETTING HOME AND BEING ABLE TO REST, THINK OF DEFEATING SANGER, AND HAVING A NICE QUIET LIFE! WE COULD HAVE ALL THOSE THINGS IF WE JUST GET THROUGH THIS, NOW C'MON, SAY IT WITH ME!"

They thought of all those things, each one thinking of their own goals and dreams. Their own enemies and revenges. Their own grudges and missions.

Whale thought of getting out of here. He just wanted to go home, even though he didn't have one, and rest for months. Then take back Pearth from that sick, terrible dog.

Hippo thought of his revenge. He needed to do this for his friends. It's what they would've wanted. They would just need to get back to Pearth and kill Sanger, and then they would be finally safe. They could repair, rebuild, and make sure something like this would never happen again. Hippo laughed. He thought it was kinda funny that all of this happened just because he wanted to challenge new enemies.

Lenny thought of his allies and friends. Sure, Whale and Hippo may have killed him once, but they were a great team now, and Jacques tried to kill him as well, but he realized how terrible Jon was, and joined them. Lenny thought of avenging all of the deaths. All of his loyal army, all of the Nigels, everyone. He wanted to kill that brutish dog so bad.

They closed their eyes and got ready for the final word. Their hands clenched tight, their arms white from the circulation being cut, their minds filled with ideas of revenge and hope. They said the final words.

" **DOGS!"**

The explosion was heard all across Limbo. The dinosaurs from the beginning of their journey heard it. Underwater creatures 50,000 feet below heard it. Shia Lebeaouf heard it. Everyone heard it. The blast shot a gigantic laser straight through the ground, all the way to the other side of Limbo, completely obliterating that side of the planet. Luckily, most of the explosive force was directed below them, but there was a huge shockwave at Jon's castle that wiped out many of the soldiers.

The second Jacques heard the blast, he flew as fast as he could into the cover of Lenny, Whale, and Hippo. He made it just in time, otherwise he might've been killed by the blast. Quadrillions of dogs rained from the sky. All the heroes could do was watch as the army was torn apart. Each dog was as strong as half of hippo, and they were all enraged as well with a red state of rage. In just around 2 minutes, Lenny counted, the entire army was in a heap of blood, rags, and weapons on the floor. All of the dogs then flew back into the air, except one. It was a bulking Doberman Pinscher. The giant dog walked up to Whale and had something in it's mouth. It dropped the object on the ground in front of Whale, and flew into the sky. Whale wiped the slobber off and studied it. It was a whistle. "Umm….thanks?" Whale said. He decided to keep it just in case though, maybe it was like Hippo's tooth thing.

"Guys...We uh….We actually did it!" Jacques said. They almost forgot Jacques was there. Lenny turned around. "Jacques! Geez! Get down, you're in terrible shape!" "Ugh...I'm fine...but thanks!" Jacques layed down and let Lenny do his work. But Jacques wasn't fine. He has a huge tear in one of his flight muscles and would likely not be able to fly for 1-2 months. His eye had a huge gash over it, he could still see, but it was very blurry, and wouldn't do well in combat. Other than that, he had a bunch of smaller scrapes across him that didn't do much. Whale gasped and sat next to Jacques, trying to comfort him. "I'm so sorry I made you do that, I should've sent Lenny..or..or Hippo or done something! This is all my fault!" "No, it is fine, Hippo," Jacques said, "I can make do without my flight, and birds of my kind usually don't rely on sight," "O-okay…." Whale said, "Still though, I'm very sorry I did this to you." Lenny patched up Jacques as best he could with their current materials, but it was time to go, they defeated the army and needed to hurry.

"Alright," Jacques said, "We are almost there, I will explain the plan from here, I know the layout of the castle," He explained. "Okay, there are no guards left so we should be able to get in easily. We will need to go down the stairwell near Jon's armory and head into his chamber areas. He has locked himself away in his bunker in there. But most important of all, that area contains the portal out of Limbo. We might even be able to sneak out of here without having to fight Jon!" "Awesome!" Lenny said, "Let's get going, but stay alert, who knows who Jon has in here. They walked through the front door and found the castle abandoned, luckily. The walk to the stairway was uneventful. "All right! This is it guys! The final stretch before we finally get out of here! You have all done amazing! Be proud of yourselves." Lenny said.

They all shared a big group hug and a few laughs and stepped down the stairs.

Their happiness instantly faded as they saw the portal to Pearth was closed.

Chapter 17:

"No…." Jacques said, "No.. , I feared it would come to this. Heroes there is a way for us to still get out of here. _Three_ of us to get out of here." They all looked up, each of them offering to sacrifice themselves so the others could go. "No!" Jacques yelled, "No. None of you are doing this, I'm the only one who knows how, and I'll just be a burden on you, now please, if you want my dying moments to be happy, please just listen. I know a way we can kill all evil in Limbo, plus Jon, and get you three out of here. If I can get to Jon's hacker typer, I can decode this place, and cause it to start a self destruct system. Once I activate that, you guys will be able to quickly get out, but I will not have enough time." Whale looked up at Jacques. "Thank you, Jacques. You have been a great friend and ally. Thank you for everything you have ever done for us. If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't be getting out of here now," Jacques nodded and smiled. "Ok," Jacques said, "There is one more thing I need you to have." Jacques turned around, and pulled something out of his ruffled green feathers and handed it to Whale. An egg. "Please take good care of him. For me." Whale nodded, and shook Jacques talon. All of a sudden, the bunker doors started trembling. "That's Jon!" Jacques yelled, "Fend him off until I can activate the self destruct system!" Jacques took one last look at his friends. "Goodbye." They quickly all shared a hug, and Jacques scurried down the hallways. KRSSHHHHH! The pressurized air released from the bunker doors. A man who was the biggest being they had ever seen stepped out. "Argh! You dare destroy my army? Cause my bird to betray me? You will die!"

"This is all your fault!" Lenny yelled. "You're the one who caused your bird to betray you! You abuse your friends! Force people to compete in a tournament that usually kills them! You kidnap people and force them to join your army!" Whale shouted "Yeah! We're stopping your sick planet of abuse! This is your final day!" "NOO! THIS IS YOUR'S!" Jon roared. BAM! BAM! Jon slammed his hands at the ground, causing Lenny and Hippo to burst up. Lenny quickly activated levitation and saved them from a nasty fall. Then, a humongous rumble shook the entire fortress. That had to have been Jacques. Then another sound came, KRSSHHHH! "AGHH!" Jon screamed. Whale laughed out loud. The bunker door had closed in on his leg, capturing him. They all smiled, knowing Jacques had done that. The rumbling started getting louder and louder. Chunks of dirt and rock started falling from the ceiling. Then, **FWOOMP!** The portal opened! They looked through it and saw the familiar Nigel Rainforest, in ruins, but still, Pearth! The rumbling was hurting their ears with the sound now. They turned around, and looked at the direction Jacques had went in. "Goodbye Jacques." They said together. They turned around and looked at the portal. "Let's go." Lenny said in a monotone voice. They jumped through the portal and landed in a heap on the warm, grassy floors or the forest. The last thing they saw before the portal closed, was a dark orange explosion, that was bigger than even the OMFG Dogs one. **FWOOOMP!** The portal disappeared, leaving only a few pieces of rock from Limbo on the floor.

They looked around, taking back in the sights of Pearth. It seemed almost alien to them, having been in Limbo for so long. Then, like it was programmed into them, they all started silently crying, for Jacques, for getting out of Limbo, for everything. Whale huddled up with them and tried to reassure them, "It's okay….It's what Jacques wanted." But it didn't seem to have much effect. A few minutes later, they wiped up their tears and stood up. "So..now what?" Hippo said, "I-I don't know," Whale said, "Why don't we just walk, get this place out of our system, we need to find somewhere new, and far away. At least we know the way around this place. it shouldn't be hard to find a town to rest. They walked out of the charred and burning ruins of the forest, into a more lush area. Whale pulled out the egg and stared at it, smiling. " _What are we gonna name you?"_ He thought to himself.

The End.


End file.
